La princesa embarazada
by Caskett Namikaze
Summary: Isabella Swan no era ninguna Cenicienta y sin embargo hacía unos meses había hecho algo impensable: se había enamorado del arrogante e irresistible príncipe Edward... ¡y se había quedado embarazada! Y ahora que había regresado a Bahania tendría que esconder sus curvas para no perder a su futuro hijo... /Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son la fabulosa escritora Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco, yo solo me encargo de adaptarla.**

**Si quereis leer la historia original se llama - La princesa embarazada de Mallery Susan**

* * *

Su Alteza Real el rey Carlisle de Bahania solicita el placer de su presencia en el enlace de su hija más preciada, la princesa Rosalie.

En lugar de seguir leyendo, Isabella Swan acarició con un dedo el sello en relieve de la familia real. ¿Cuántas ocasiones tenía una mujer como ella de recibir una invitación para asistir a una boda real? Sería el acontecimiento social más importante de su vida. Debería estar contenta. Emocionada incluso. Y lo estaría en cuanto dejara de sentir ganas de vomitar a todas horas.

Bella se hundió en la silla de la cocina y pensó seriamente en golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa. Pero entonces recordó que tenía que mantenerse sana por el bien del bebé. Deslizó la mano por su vientre ligeramente redondeado y lo acarició a modo de disculpa. —Nada de golpes en la cabeza —murmuró—. Prometo ser sensata. Por desgracia ser sensata significaba que tendría que volar hasta Bahania para asistir a la boda de su hermana adoptiva. Significaba también que tendría que embutirse en el vestido de dama de honor y sonreír de modo que Rose no se diera cuenta de que algo iba mal. Significaba además que tendría que ocultar su embarazo a todo el mundo, especialmente al padre de su hijo.

Las cosas no tenían que haber salido así, pensó. Se suponía que a los veinticuatro años debería tener ya la vida resuelta o al menos tener a la vista alguna meta. Incluso se había prometido que no volvería a cometer el error de tener una relación con ningún hombre inapropiado.

Cuatro meses atrás había cometido la mayor de las estupideces. Tanto era así que hubiera merecido un premio. Imaginó a un maestro de ceremonias abriendo un sobre y leyendo:

El primer premio a la relación sexual más absurda e inapropiada del planeta es para Bella Swan , la encargada de una tienda de fotocopias que no sólo se acostó con un príncipe, sino que además se quedó embarazada de él.

Dos semanas más tarde Bella voló desde el aeropuerto de Spokane hacia Bahania. Era un viaje muy distinto al que había emprendido seis meses atrás con Rosalie. Entonces ella y su hermana adoptiva habían ido a comprobar la remotísima posibilidad de que Rosalie fuera hija ilegítima del rey Carlisle. Bella la había animado a averiguar la verdad, pero nunca pensó que su hermana fuera una princesa de verdad.

Habían tenido que pasar varios días en Palacio, donde la gente se dirigía a ella como «Princesa Rosalie» para que Bella asimilara que la niña con la que había compartido el baño era ahora miembro de la familia real de Bahania.

Habían emprendido aquel viaje llenas de esperanza, ilusión y con asientos económicos en clase turista. Ahora Bella volaba en un jet privado. Y no se trataba de cualquier jet privado. No era un avión para ejecutivos con ocho asientos. No. Tenía todo un Boeing 737 sólo para ella. En lugar de viajar con otros doscientos pasajeros iban ella, dos auxiliares de vuelo, el comandante, el segundo piloto y suficiente comida como para alimentar a todo Rhode Island. Además de aquellas provisiones, dignas de satisfacer las peticiones culinarias de cualquier gourmet, el avión tenía dos dormitorios, un salón, un comedor, un despacho y tres cuartos de baño. Cleo se sentó en el salón y miró por la ventana. Más tarde, cuando su cuerpo le indicó que era hora de dormir, se metió en la cama para llegar fresca y descansada. Diecisiete horas más tarde el avión tomó tierra en el aeropuerto de Bahania. Bella agarró su bolsa de viaje y se dirigió a la puerta. Rosalie y su prometido, Emmett, estaban al final de la escalerilla. — ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! —dijo Rose arrojándose en brazos de su hermana. — Yo también. — ¡Estás estupenda! —exclamó Rose cuando dejó de abrazarla y pudo mirarla a la cara. — No —aseguró Bella con una carcajada—. Tengo un aspecto penoso. Tú sí que estás estupenda.

Y así era. Rosalie había sido bendecida con lo mejor de la genética. No sólo era alta y esbelta, sino que además tenía un cabello largo y rubio y unos preciosos ojos azules.

Aunque no eran hermanas de sangre, Bella era completamente opuesta a ella. Era bajita, llena de curvas y con un cabello castaño-rojizo que caía por su espalda en cascada. Su única concesión a la belleza eran los ojos, grandes y de un color chocolate profundo. —Hola, hermanita —dijo Emmett acercándose a saludarla. Emmett McCartney era ciudadano americano, jeque honorífico, guapo, rico y enamorado de Rose hasta la médula. Bella suspiró. Algunas chicas lo tenían todo. —Gracias por venir a buscarme —dijo abrazando a su futuro cuñado. Sin poder evitarlo, Bella se preguntó si Edward se habría molestado en ir también al aeropuerto. Pero no hacía falta que mirara a su alrededor para comprobarlo. Si hubiera estado allí se habría acercado apartando a todos los demás para monopolizar su atención. Era un tipo arrogante, egocéntrico y generalmente fastidioso. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía decepcionada de que no hubiera ido a saludarla?

Mientras subían a la limusina y Rose le iba explicando los pormenores de la boda, Bella no pudo evitar seguir pensando en Edward. Lo lógico sería pensar que después de llevar cuatro meses sin verlo debería haberse recuperado de una aventura que sólo había durado dos semanas. Pero no era así.

No había sido capaz de olvidarlo. Ni siquiera un segundo. Así que además de ocultarle a todo el mundo que estaba embarazada tendría que mostrarse fría e indiferente en su presencia. No estaba muy segura de ser capaz de conseguirlo, pero tenía que intentarlo. No sólo por su propio orgullo, sino por el niño.

No conocía muy bien las leyes de Bahania, pero sospechaba que todo el mundo se volvería loco si supieran que estaba esperando un hijo del príncipe Edward. Después de todo, se trataba de un descendiente de sangre real. Su peor temor era que le arrebataran a su hijo. Así que actuaría con normalidad. Se controlaría. Con un poco de suerte las náuseas matinales empezarían a desaparecer. Y dos semanas más tarde se marcharía de Bahania. Volvería a su casa y a su rutina diaria.

El presidente de la Reserva Federal americana había subido los tipos de interés. El príncipe Edward de Bahania sabía que eso ocurriría, pero el hecho seguía sin gustarle. Los mercados internacionales siempre se resentían de esas subidas.

Pulsó algunos botones del teclado de su ordenador para transferir mil millones de dólares de una cuenta a otra y esperó la confirmación. Aquel día no jugaría en Bolsa. Tal vez tampoco lo haría al día siguiente. Edward sólo jugaba para ganar.

Se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla. Por mucha rabia que le diera admitirlo, no tenía la mente en el trabajo. Su cabeza estaba en una noche de pasión que debería haber olvidado después de cuatro meses. Pero por desgracia no era así.

A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido todavía recordaba cada instante que había pasado con Bella.

Edward se puso en pie y se acercó al jardín que ocupaba el patio central del ala de negocios de palacio. Los rosales ingleses y los tilos estaban tan fuera de lugar en un país desértico como lo había estado Bella. En una tierra de bellezas morenas ella había resplandecido como un oasis con su piel nívea y sus ojos chocolates. Era además demasiado bajita y excesivamente voluptuosa de formas para la sensibilidad del lugar. Sí, Bella había sido un oasis: lujuriosa, tentadora e imposible de resistir.

Y ahora había regresado. No con él, sino para asistir a la boda de su hermana. Edward se dijo que no le importaba, que volver a verla no significaba nada para él. Después de todo Bella se había ido de su cama, lo que lo obligaba a cuestionarse su inteligencia. Él era el príncipe Edward de Bahania y ella sólo una mujer. No debería haberlo abandonado. Ninguna mujer se atrevía a dejarlo hasta que él no le diera permiso para hacerlo. Ninguna excepto Bella.

«No importa», se dijo. Su presencia en palacio era poco menos que interesante. Cuando llegara la trataría como si fuera una mosca en la pared: una pequeña molestia, nada más. Sería invisible para él. Ya no la desearía. Ya no.

Edward regresó a la mesa y concentró toda la atención en la pantalla del ordenador. Pero en lugar de números vio el cuerpo de una mujer, y sintió cómo ardía la parte más recóndita de su ser.

Bella entró en el vestíbulo de palacio, que tenía el tamaño de un campo de fútbol. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba: enorme, lujoso y lleno de gatos. La mayor parte del edificio tenía más de cien años, y aunque la mayoría de las estancias estaban reformadas Bella tenía la sensación de estar pisando un trozo de historia. Caminaba con Rosalie por el pasillo que llevaba hacia el ala este de palacio. Detrás iban dos sirvientes con su equipaje. Rose seguía hablando de los preparativos de su boda.

De pronto Bella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Se abrió una puerta y un hombre alto salió por ella. Caminaba con decisión, como si supiera perfectamente a dónde iba. Como si supiera que ella estaba allí. Edward. Bella se quedó sin respiración. Parecía que el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho, sentía correr la adrenalina por las venas. Trató de mantener la calma, pero le resultaba imposible. Todos los nervios de su cuerpo estaban en estado de alerta. No podía oír ni ver a nadie que no fuera él.

Se sentía invadida por una insoportable combinación de alegría y dolor. Alegría de volver a verlo y dolor por todo lo que lo había echado de menos.

Él se acercó muy despacio, con cautela, como si ella fuera una presa que hubiera estado observando. Aquel hombre era imposible, pensó Bella. Era imposible que fuera tan alto, tan guapo, tan experto en la cama.

La última vez que ella había estado allí el deseo había ocupado el lugar de la razón. Esperaba que aquellos meses hubieran servido para darle un poco más de sentido común, pero obviamente había esperado en vano. Su primer impulso fue arrojarse a sus brazos y suplicarle que la tomara allí mismo contra la pared, delante de todo el mundo. Su segundo impulso fue salir corriendo.

Edward se paró delante de ella. Llevaba un traje hecho a medida que probablemente le habría costado más de lo que Bella ganaba en dos meses. Y no tenía ninguna duda de que los zapatos valían el equivalente a su sueldo anual. No tenía nada en común con aquel hombre, y olvidarse de ello sólo serviría para romperle el corazón.

—Hola, Bella —dijo él con aquella voz sensual y profunda que se le metía en los huesos.

—Hola, Edward. Me alegro de verte —respondió ella tratando de sonreír con naturalidad pero sin conseguirlo.

Los ojos esmeraldas del príncipe se clavaron primero en su cabeza. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al observar su cabello largo ligeramente ondulado. Luego le recorrió con la mirada el rostro y el cuerpo, deteniéndose en los pechos y en las caderas.

Bella no cumplía con el ideal de la figura perfecta, a menos que se considerara como tal los cuadros de Rubens. Pero el príncipe Edward le había dejado muy claro que encontraba deseable todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo. Incluso en aquel momento, al mirarla, expresaba sin palabras el placer que le producían sus curvas. El deseo de Edward la hizo derretirse. Estaba deseando pedirle que retomaran su historia en el punto en que la habían dejado. Pero el poco sentido común que le quedaba la obligó a mantenerse en silencio.

Edward movió inconscientemente la mandíbula, dando prueba de la tensión que pretendía ocultar y saludó a Rosalie con la cabeza antes de girar sobre sus talones y marcharse por donde había venido. Bella se quedó con la sensación de que sólo había querido hacer una comprobación, tal vez verificar que su pasión seguía viva. Y lo estaba. Lo que Bella no tenía muy claro era si aquello le parecería al Príncipe una buena noticia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son la fabulosa escritora Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco, yo solo me encargo de adaptarla.**

**Si quereis leer la historia original se llama - La princesa embarazada de Susan Mallery**

* * *

Bella dio otra vuelta en la cama y se giró para mirar el reloj. Estaba tan cansada por la tarde que se había retirado a su dormitorio para echarse una siesta, y ahora era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Era casi medianoche, y se sentía más inquieta que cansada. Tal vez se sentiría mejor si saliera a respirar un poco el aire. Se levantó y abrió las puertas del balcón que había en su alcoba. Nada más salir sintió el aire fresco del otoño y aspiró con fuerza el aroma de las flores del jardín y del mar que se adivinaba algo más allá. Podía escuchar los sonidos de las criaturas nocturnas acompañado por el vaivén de las olas. Aquello era como un sueño, pensó con una sonrisa. Pero había descubierto que los sueños a veces no terminaban felizmente. La última vez que había estado sola de noche en aquel balcón había soñado con un príncipe con el que compartir aquel momento. Pero ahora ya sabía que los príncipes eran unos tipos estupendos...vistos desde fuera.

Un sonido extraño le llamó la atención. Bella se giró y distinguió a alguien moviéndose entre las sombras. El corazón le dio un vuelco. No por miedo, sino porque había reconocido a aquel hombre sin necesidad de verle la cara.

Edward caminó hacia ella guiado por la luz de la lamparita que había justo a la izquierda de la puerta del dormitorio de Bella. No dijo ni una palabra. Tanto mejor, porque ella tenía la garganta seca.

Llevaba puestos unos pantalones vaqueros y camisa de polo. Aquel atuendo no tenía nada de raro, pero Edward era un príncipe y Bella nunca lo había visto de otra manera que no fuera con traje de chaqueta o esmoquin. O desnudo. Pero mejor sería borrar aquella imagen de la cabeza, pensó.

Edward se detuvo a menos de un metro de ella. Su expresión no reflejaba nada en concreto, pero Bella tuvo la impresión de que no se alegraba de verla. Medía al menos dos metros, lo que significaba que le resultaba muy fácil mirarla por encima del hombro.

Bella sintió el deseo momentáneo de dar un paso atrás. Pero en su lugar hizo lo que mejor se le daba: Decir lo que pensaba.

—Tengo que decir que surges de la oscuridad mejor que nadie —dijo apoyándose contra la barandilla—. ¿Es algo innato en los hombres altos o se trata más bien de una habilidad propia de príncipes?

—Veo que todavía no has aprendido a contener tu lengua —respondió él mirándola con los ojos entornados—. Como mujer que eres, deberías saberlo ya.

— Edward, tienes que renovarte —aseguró Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco —. Estamos en un nuevo milenio. Las mujeres tenemos cerebro y lo utilizamos. ¿O todavía no te has enterado?

— Soy el príncipe Edward de Bahania —dijo entonces él con cierta agresividad—. No puedes hablarme de ese modo. Tienes que aprender cuál es tu sitio.

—La última vez que miré mi sitio estaba tres metros más allá —respondió Bella señalando su dormitorio con la mano—. Así que lo conozco perfectamente y debo decir que es precioso.

Edward dio medio paso hacia delante, colocándose demasiado cerca para el gusto de Bella. La miró fijamente y emitió una especie de gruñido surgido desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Bella no podía creerlo. Sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal y se estremeció. Por un lado le complacía saber que todavía lo excitaba, pero por otra parte al estar tan cerca de él le resultaba difícil pensar y respirar a la vez.

Edward seguía mirándola y ella le aguantó la mirada. De ninguna manera iba a hacerle saber cuánto daño le había hecho. Que habían pasado ciento veinte noches desde que lo vio por última vez y que al menos había pasado setenta de ellas llorando.

Tenía que conseguir que Edward no supiera nunca cuánto le había importado. Y desde luego que no se enterara de que estaba embarazada.

—¿Cuándo piensas disculparte por haberte ido de mi cama? —le preguntó.

Aquella pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. Bella se lo quedó mirando fijamente durante unos segundos mientras aquellas palabras le daban vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Acaso estaba loco?

—No tengo nada de qué disculparme. Estaba preparada para terminar con aquello así que me marché.

—Ninguna mujer se marcha de mi cama sin que yo se lo pida —respondió Edward apretando la mandíbula.

— Al parecer eso no es completamente cierto —aseguró ella, enfurecida ante tanta arrogancia—. Yo sí lo hice. Y ya que hablamos de disculpas, ¿dónde está la mía?

—¿Por qué debería yo disculparme? —preguntó Edward apretando todavía más los dientes.

—No me sorprende que no lo sepas —murmuró ella casi para sí misma—. Es algo típicamente masculino —aseguró cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo fijamente—. Me regalaste joyas, Edward. Después de hacer el amor conmigo me hiciste regalos muy caros. Para el caso fue como si me hubieras dejado dinero en la mesilla de noche. Tal vez yo no sea una princesa de sangre azul, pero eso no te da derecho a intentar pagarme por mis servicios.

Bella tuvo la satisfacción de ver a Edward completamente desconcertado. Apretó todavía más la mandíbula durante unos instantes antes de abrir la boca para hablar.

—Esos regalos no eran un pago —aseguró tratando claramente de controlar la furia—. Eran la expresión de lo honrado que me sentía por el tesoro que se me había ofrecido.

Bella tuvo que repasar mentalmente aquella frase un par de veces antes de que cobrara sentido para ella. ¿Al decir tesoro quería decir sexo?

—Por si acaso no te habías dado cuenta te diré que no era virgen. Allí no había ningún tesoro. Algo que tú por cierto ya sabías porque hablamos de eso antes de...

Edward la besó. Bella no se lo esperaba y él actuó tan deprisa que no tuvo tiempo de prepararse. Un segundo antes estaban hablando y de pronto la tomó entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí.

Al sentir su cuerpo robusto contra el suyo, Bella se quedó sin respiración. Abrió la boca para tomar aire, lo que la dejó indefensa. Ésa fue al menos la explicación que se dio a sí misma al rendirse cuando él colocó la boca sobre la suya.

Atrapada en aquel momento de pasión obnubilado, pensó algo mareada que había pasado mucho tiempo. Todos los nervios de su cuerpo se encendieron ante aquella oleada de calor sensual. Le entraron ganas de quitarse la ropa y permitir que él la acariciara por todas partes.

Edward la besó con más firmeza y luego le recorrió el labio inferior con la lengua. Ella sintió escalofríos recorriéndole los brazos. Sus senos, tan sensibles, se hincharon provocándole cierta incomodidad. Y eso que ni siquiera le había metido la lengua en la boca. No se veía con fuerzas para resistir.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Edward se introdujo dentro de su boca. Al primer contacto supo que estaba perdida. Recordó de golpe el ritmo familiar de su danza íntima. La pasión de antaño se unió al deseo del momento, intensificando la sensación, atrayéndola sin remedio hacia él.

Bella se le colgó de los hombros e, incapaz de detenerse, le acarició con los dedos el cabello. Podía aspirar el aroma de su cuerpo, sentir su calor, su deseo. El hecho de imaginárselo dentro de ella la hacía sudar de excitación.

Cuando Edward le colocó las manos en las caderas, ella sintió que desfallecía. En cuestión de segundos estaría perdida. Él la besó con más pasión todavía al tiempo que subía las manos desde su cintura hasta su caja torácica.

Varios pensamientos fugaces atravesaron la mente de Bella al mismo tiempo. Por un lado, no podía correr el riesgo emocional de entregarse a él. Por otro lado, si seguía tocándola, tal vez descubriera los cambios que habían tenido lugar en su cuerpo. Y por último, que su desequilibrio hormonal le provocara una crisis de llanto en cuestión de segundos.

Ninguna de las opciones le otorgaba alguna seguridad, así que se obligó a sí misma a apartarse.

Edward tenía la respiración tan agitada como la suya. Le gustó ver al fuego de la pasión ardiendo en sus ojos esmeraldas. Al menos el deseo era recíproco. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Bella tuvo la sensación de que ambos esperaban que el otro hablara primero.

—No pienso hacer esto —dijo finalmente ella pensando que si no hablaba se quedarían así toda la noche—. La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque mi hermana va a casarse. Si te pica algo, te sugiero que te busques a otra persona para que te rasque.

La pasión desapareció de los ojos de Edward dando paso a la furia. No dijo ni una sola palabra. Se limitó a darse la vuelta y marcharse. Bella se apoyó contra la barandilla y trató de disminuir el acelerado latido de su corazón. Instintivamente se llevó la mano al vientre. No era culpa de Edward que ella siguiera loca por él. Pero a pesar de sus sentimientos no podía dejarse llevar. Lo último que deseaba en el mundo era que él averiguara la verdad.

* * *

**¿Qué os va pareciendo la historia?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son la fabulosa escritora Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco, yo solo me encargo de adaptarla.**

**Si quereis leer la historia original se llama - La princesa embarazada de Susan Mallery**

* * *

Edward escuchaba a medias mientras el ministro de economía de El Bahar le ponía al día sobre su propuesta de crear una fuerza aérea conjunta para los dos países. En circunstancias normales Edward estaría calculando mentalmente el precio de dicha operación y haciendo docenas de preguntas.

Pero aquéllas no eran circunstancias normales.

No podía dejar de pensar en Bella. Le había he chizado la mente del mismo modo que los fantas mas encantaban los castillos. Se movía, aparecía, desaparecía durante unos instantes y volvía a apa recer cuando menos lo esperaba.

La deseaba. El tiempo que habían permaneci do separados no había servido para mitigar su pasión ni para olvidarla. Estaba más hermosa toda vía de como la recordaba... y más tentadora. Su cuerpo lujurioso, sus ojos chocolates, su cabello castaño... No había una parte de ella que no deseara. Besarla había sido un error. Le había dado oportu nidad de saborear el paraíso perdido y al que de seaba desesperadamente regresar.

Quería hacer el amor con ella. Quería explorar cada curva, cada rincón. Quería saborearla y aca riciarla, volverla loca, obligarla a rendirse para poder volver a tomarla una y otra vez.

—¿Está usted de acuerdo, Alteza?

Edward miró fijamente al ministro, que estaba sentado delante de él. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaban hablando. Sintió una oleada de rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía Bella a invadir su mente y mantenerlo alejado de sus obligaciones? Ama ba su trabajo con una pasión que no había senti do nunca por una mujer. No había motivo para que estuviera distraído. En su momento volvería a tener a Bella. Mientras tanto se olvidaría de ella.

—Lo lamento, señor ministro —dijo con se quedad—. ¿Le importaría repetirme la pregunta?

Bella se detuvo un instante a la entrada del sa lón de baile. Tenía el estómago sorprendentemen te tranquilo teniendo en cuenta lo nerviosa que ella estaba. Casi doscientas personas bebían cóc teles y charlaban. La suma de la ropa y las joyas que llevaban todos sería seguramente suficiente para acabar con la deuda exterior de un país pe queño. Bella le echó un vistazo a su vestido nue vo, regalo de Rose.

Su hermana había invitado a los dueños de un par de boutiques para que lleva ran sus diseños y le había pedido a Bella que esco giera un guardarropa nuevo.

Cuatro meses atrás era Rose la que se había sentido extraña aceptando la ropa que le regalaba su recién encontrado padre. Bella había considera do entonces el tiempo que pasaron en Bahania como una aventura. Pero ahora comprendía y compartía el recelo de su hermana. ¿Acaso estar esperando un hijo de Edward era lo que le provoca ba la diferencia?

Mientras caminaba hacia la barra Bella pensó que aquél era un pensamiento absurdo. Su vestido de noche azul con bordados se movía al andar. Los zapatos dorados de tacón alto le daban un par de centímetros más, pero lo que más le gustaba del conjunto era su aire suelto. Le realzaba las curvas sin marcárselas. Por el momento nadie se había percatado de su vientre abultado y quería que las cosas continuaran así.

—Una soda —dijo cuando el camarero alzó la vista.

Tomó el vaso que le ofreció y se giró para echarle un vistazo al salón. Así que aquélla era la «Beautiful People», pensó mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida. Desde luego estaban fuera de su alcance.

—Me temo que cada vez que te veo estás más hermosa.

Aquella voz de terciopelo le provocó un esca lofrío. No tenía que darse la vuelta para saber a quién pertenecía.

—Creía que los príncipes no le temían a nada —dijo mirando a la izquierda.

Edward se había colocado a su lado. Estaba es pectacular con aquel esmoquin negro. Le recorda ba a la primera vez que lo vio. En aquella ocasión le bastó mirarlo para perder la mayor parte de su sentido común, por no decir un buen trozo de co razón.

Edward le tomó la mano que tenía libre, se la lle vó a los labios y la besó en los nudillos. Era un gesto de cortesía que pertenecía a otra época y a otro lugar. Pero maldito fuera aquel hombre. Fun cionaba de todos modos. Bella se derritió.

—¿Y qué tal todo, Edward? —preguntó decidida a actuar con completa normalidad—. ¿Cómo va la Bolsa?

—Bien.

No se molestó en preguntarle cuántos miles de millones de dólares había ganado aquel día. Bella sabía que había triplicado la fortuna de la familia en menos de seis años. Teniendo en cuenta la inestabilidad económica mundial, aquello rozaba el milagro.

—¿Estás contento con esta boda? —preguntó sin ocurrírsele otra cosa que decir.

—Mi nueva hermana parece feliz con la elección del novio. Y Emmett es un buen hombre. Creo que hacen buena pareja.

— Supongo que para ella será un alivio contar con tu bendición. Sé que eso le ha quitado el sue ño muchas noches.

— Sigues desafiándome —aseguró él entornan do los ojos—. ¿Por qué juegas a un juego que no puedes ganar?

—Ya no tengo ningún interés en jugar contigo. Y respecto a lo de ganar... No me resultó dema siado interesante la última vez que gané.

—El vencedor fui yo —aseguró Edward.

Él también lo había sido, sin duda. La había seducido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y la había dejado con ganas de más. Pero desde luego Bella no pensaba admitirlo.

—Da igual. Lo cierto es que no me acuerdo.

Edward le puso la mano en el hombro y comen zó a acariciarle un lado del cuello. Si hubiera sido un gato, habría empezado a ronronear.

—Tu boca miente, pero veo la verdad en tus ojos. La pasión que había entre nosotros sigue vi gente. Tus intentos de resistirte sólo conseguirán aumentarla.

—Tú te las arreglaste para olvidarte de mí du rante los cuatro meses que he estado fuera, Edward. El hecho de que ahora me prestes atención signi fica simplemente que he aparecido en tu radar. Es una reacción muy poco excitante. Y además no me interesa.

Tenía muchas más cosas que decir, pero en ese momento le salvó la campana. Literalmente. El chef golpeó un gong para anunciar que la cena es taba servida. Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para huir de Edward antes de que pudiera atraparla.

¿Por qué le habría soltado todas aquellas co sas? Sería suficiente con que él tuviera una única neurona para que se diera cuenta de que estaba herida por haberla dejado marchar y no haber in tentado ponerse en contacto con ella. Y por lo que Bella sabía Edward tenía bastantes más neuronas que la media. No quería que pensara que él le im portaba. En realidad no quería que pensara en ella y punto. Ya ejercía sobre ella suficiente poder se xual como para que encima utilizara sus frágiles emociones en su contra.

Bella entró en el comedor principal y tuvo un momento de pánico al pensar que tal vez los hu bieran sentado juntos. Había muchas mesas largas repartidas por toda la estancia. Ella encontró su nombre en la lista y suspiró aliviada al llegar a su sitio. Tenía a un lado a Emmett, lo que significaba que Rosalie estaría cerca.

A la izquierda había un hombre que no conocía, pero que resultó ser lo suficientemente amable como para saludarla y re tirarle la silla para que se sentara.

Bella se tomó un instante para mirar a su alrede dor.

Durante su primera estancia en palacio había inspeccionado varias de las habitaciones públicas. Aquel comedor en particular estaba destinado a las celebraciones familiares. Los tapices que engalana ban las paredes databan del siglo XV y mostraban las imágenes de los exploradores que se habían abierto paso hasta Bahania. Había una estatua de mármol en cada una de las cuatro esquinas. Al fondo de la estancia se levantaba la tarima que daba cabida a una pequeña orquesta. La luz provenía de varios candelabros de cristal.

Todo allí brillaba, sobre todo los vestidos de las señoras. Bella alzó la cabeza. Tal vez Edward no estuviera sentado a su lado, pero lo tenía enfrente. La mesa era lo suficientemente grande como para que no tuviera que cruzar palabra, pero eso no im portaba. Le bastaba con saber que estaba allí. Y que la observaba. Bella se giró deliberadamente a hablar con su compañero de mesa.

—¿Y qué asuntos le traen por Bahania, caba llero?

—Soy el embajador americano —respondió el hombre con gesto sorprendido.

Bella sintió deseos de esconderse debajo de la mesa. Tenía las mejillas ardiendo.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía. Lo cierto es que no vivo en Bahania y...

—Tendría que haberme presentado —la inte rrumpió el embajador para atajar su incomodi dad—. Di por hecho que su hermana, la princesa Rosalie, le habría hablado de mí.

—Lo cierto es que Rose y yo hemos hablado básicamente de la boda. Ya sabe, cosas de chicas.

—Tengo tres hijas, así que entiendo perfecta mente a qué se refiere.

Mientras servían la cena Bella charló amigablemente con Jonathan, que así se llamaba el emba jador. Le explicó que su esposa había regresado momentáneamente a los Estados Unidos para ma tricular a su hija mayor en la universidad y visitar a la familia.

Durante toda la conversación Bella hizo lo po sible por ignorar la mirada fija de Edward.

El prín cipe era lo suficientemente educado como para conversar con las dos mujeres que tenía a cada lado, pero Bella apostaba a que apenas escuchaba lo que le decían. Estaba demasiado ocupado mi rándola a ella.

Cuando retiraron los platos del postre los ca mareros trajeron bandejas con botellas abiertas de champán. Sirvieron el espumoso y el rey Carlisle hizo un brindis por su hija.

Bella se unió al aplauso y llegado el momento se llevó la copa a los labios con mucho cuidado de no beber el contenido. Sentía una amalgama de emociones contradictorias. Por un lado se sentía profundamente feliz por su hermana. Rose se me recía todo lo mejor. Pero la certeza de que las co sas entre ellas no volverían a ser iguales le provo caba un vacío interior.

El Rey dio por concluida la cena invitando a todo el mundo a bailar en la pista. Bella se levantó de la silla y escuchó los primeros acordes de la música. Pero sentía el estómago súbitamente re vuelto y lo único que quería era salir corriendo hacia su habitación. Pero la cazaron cuando esta ba a punto de alcanzar la puerta.

—El embajador americano está felizmente ca sado.

—Punto número uno: deja de aparecer siempre sin previo aviso. Es muy molesto —aseguró Bella girándose hacia Edward—. Punto número dos: lo sé todo sobre la esposa de Jonathan y sus hijas. He mos pasado un rato muy agradable charlando, así que no te atrevas a convertirlo en algo sucio.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Edward tenían una expre sión indescifrable. Apretó ligeramente la mandí bula. Bella temió durante un instante que la aga rrara y se la colgara del hombro. Una parte de ella estaba deseando caer en la cama con él, por muy alto que fuera el precio que tuviera que pagar. Afortunadamente Edward se limitó a guiarla hacia la pista y tomarla entre sus brazos para bailar.

Se movieron en silencio. Bella se relajó con el ritmo de la música. Tal vez fuera una locura, pero estar con Edward era como volver a casa.

A pesar de la diferencia de altura bailaban bien juntos. Ella se anticipaba con facilidad a sus mo vimientos. El calor que emanaba el cuerpo del Príncipe la hacía sentirse segura.

«Segura», pensó con tristeza. Aquél era un concepto extraño. Al lado de Edward podría experi mentar muchas cosas, pero la seguridad no era desde luego una de ellas.

—Deberías buscarte una rubia alta y delgada y dejarme a mí en paz —gruñó Bella.

— Y tú deberías callarte. Estás estropeando nuestro momento juntos.

—¿Es eso lo que estamos haciendo? ¿Compar tir un momento?

— Sí. Y tú lo estás disfrutando. Además, la única mujer a la que deseo eres tú.

Aquellas palabras le entraron directamente en el corazón, deshaciendo los muros que protegían su sentido común. Bella sabía que estaba hablando únicamente de sexo, pero no pudo evitar pensar... desear... esperar... algo más. Edward la tenía sujeta lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Ella dio el medio paso adelante que faltaba para acurrucarse entre sus brazos. La única respuesta del Príncipe fue suspirar suavemente.

Bella cerró los ojos para tratar de conjurar el do lor que le provocaba pensar en el pasado. Si se hu biera tratado sólo de sexo habría sacado fuerzas de flaqueza para resistirse. Pero Edward y ella habían compartido mucho más. Después de una o dos ho ras, tras quedarse ambos satisfechos, habían habla do. Primero de asuntos intrascendentes, aunque más tarde habían compartido detalles de su pasado. Bella lo había escuchado hablar de su infancia soli taria en un mundo de riqueza y privilegios, ignora do por sus padres y criado primero por una niñera y luego por un tutor. Ella le había contado cómo había transcurrido su vida con su madre y su her mana adoptiva.

Bella creyó firmemente que había conseguido atravesar la coraza de la arrogancia y había llega do hasta el hombre que había debajo. Se convenció a sí misma de que era importante para él. Y se había equivocado en ambas cosas.

—Ven conmigo esta noche —le susurró Edward al oído—. Podemos redescubrir juntos el paraíso.

Bella estuvo a punto de caer en la tentación. Saber que él la deseaba le daba alas para dejarse llevar. Estar cerca de Edward la hacía olvidar las cosas importantes. Se tomó unos segundos para tratar de convencerse de que no pasaba nada por ser débil, pero enseguida recordó lo que estaba en juego.

Hizo todo lo posible por parecer aburrida cuando levantó los ojos para mirarlo.

—Me siento muy halagada, pero será mejor que no. Eres un tipo estupendo, Edward, de verdad, pero es que he conocido a alguien. Empezamos a salir juntos poco después de que yo regresara a Spokane.

— ¿Hay otro hombre en tu vida? —preguntó Edward alzando las cejas — . ¿Cómo se llama?

A Bella se le quedó la mente completamente en blanco. Tenía que pensar en un nombre. En cual quiera.

—Jacob. Es mecánico —aseguró sin pestañe ar—. Es un hombre maravilloso. Fue amor a pri mera vista, en cuanto nos conocimos. De verdad. Allí, justo delante de mi coche en su taller— dijo abriendo mucho los ojos para dar sensación de sinceridad.

—Tu hermana no me ha mencionado nada de ningún Jacob—murmuró el Príncipe con gesto de no parecer convencido.

—No le he contado nada. Rose está tan metida en el asunto de la boda y todo lo demás que no quería distraerla — aseguró Bella tragando saliva.

No se le daba nada bien mentir. Tal vez tendría que haber practicado un poco más.

—¿Y vas en serio con ese tal Jacob?

— Eh... estamos prácticamente comprometi dos.

Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Bella sintió deseos de clavarle uno de sus afiladísimos tacones en la espinilla.

—No le veo la gracia —musitó entre dientes—. Tú me deseas. Existe la posibilidad de que haya otro hombre en el planeta al que le pase lo mismo.

Edward dejó de reírse y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza.

—No dudo de tus encantos, Bella, sino de tu historia. Eres muy deseable y seguro que tendrás muchos admiradores, pero no has podido estar con ningún otro hombre después de mí.

Hablaba con tal exceso de confianza en sí mis mo que ella sintió deseos de darle una bofetada.

—Estoy empezando a enfadarme —aseguró apartándose de él—. Tienes una opinión muy ele vada de tu persona. Sinceramente, esta conversa ción me aburre.

Al menos estaban en el borde de la pista de baile, pensó Cleo agradecida mientras se marcha ba. Edward no la siguió, pero tampoco tenía que ha cerse muchas cábalas sobre a dónde iría. Su única elección era su habitación. Por enésima vez aquel día, Bellasintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lá grimas. Como si no fuera suficiente con estar con tinuamente vomitando. Aquella situación era muy injusta.

Y lo peor de todo era que Edward tenía razón. De ninguna manera hubiera podido estar con otro hombre después de estar con él.

Pero el Príncipe sólo quería llamar su atención como si se tratara de una especie de juego. Quería llevársela a la cama, no meterla en su vida. Bella odiaba aquello. Pero tampoco quería pensar mu cho en qué era lo que ella deseaba porque tenía el presentimiento de que la verdad la aterrorizaría. Desear la luna era dar el primer paso para que a una se le rompiera el corazón. El problema era que Bella podía sentir como levantaba el zapato para dar aquel primer paso.

Bella le echó un vistazo a las mesas repletas de regalos. Cada uno de ellos era lo suficientemente hermoso como para figurar en una vitrina. Rose abrió una caja envuelta en papel de seda blanco y sacó un impresionante jarrón de cristal pulido a mano. La pieza brillaba bajo la luz del día como un gigantesco diamante.

—Vaya, qué cosa más bonita —dijo Sabrina entrando en la sala de los regalos—. ¿Llego demasiado tarde? ¿Has abierto ya la caja en la que te envían un par de elefantes?

Rose soltó una carcajada y corrió a abrazar a su hermanastra.

—Me alegro mucho de que hayas regresado — dijo Sabrina girándose después para abrazar también a Bella—. La última vez estuviste muy poco tiempo. En esta ocasión tienes que quedarte algo más.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió al ver a las dos jóvenes charlar de los regalos. Estaba claro que durante los últimos cuatro meses se habían hecho muy amigas. Era normal que sucediese. Aunque acabaran de conocerse eran parientes. Ambas eran princesas y Rose iba a casarse con la mano derecha del marido de Sabrina. Ambas vivi rían en la Ciudad de los Ladrones, una hermosa localidad situada a varios kilómetros de la capital de Bahania.

—Anoche te vi bailando con cierto príncipe —aseguró Sabrina girándose hacia Bella y pasán dole el brazo por el hombro—. Daba la impresión de que entre vosotros había algo...

— Siento decírtelo, pero no estoy destinada a ningún príncipe arrogante por muy guapo que sea — se apresuró a defenderse Bella sintiendo sin em bargo cómo le ardían las mejillas.

—O sea, que lo encuentras guapo.

—No está mal —respondió Bella apretando los labios, molesta por haber caído en su propia tram pa.

— Claro, claro —dijo Sabrina soltando una carcajada—. Rose, creo que tenemos que hacer un poco de celestinas con tu hermana.

Bella pensó en cómo Edward estaba más que dis puesto a irse a la cama con ella y en cambio no había intentado ni una sola vez ponerse en contacto con ella cuando se marchó. Bella no había sabi do absolutamente nada de él en cuatro meses.

—No necesito celestinas. Ya os he dicho que los príncipes arrogantes no son mi estilo.

—Tanto peor —dijo Sabrina abriendo otra de las cajas de regalo—. Éste es del príncipe de Lucia-Serrat, una isla del océano índico —aseguró leyendo la nota que lo acompañaba antes de cla var los ojos en Bella—. Es muy guapo, viudo y con cuatro hijos. Necesita una esposa.

—Lo siento, pero yo no busco marido.

—Ya lo buscarás. Aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que no te recomendaría a ninguno de mis hermanos. Después de todo, nuestro padre fue un poco playboy —aseguró Sabrina frunciendo el ceño—. Estuvo enamorado de tu madre, Rose. Y también quiso a las madres de Reyhan y de Jefri, o eso me han contado al menos.

Por supuesto, Edward también ha sido fiel a su manera.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Bella, inca paz de contener la curiosidad.

— Que ha estado todos estos años guardando luto por Tanya —respondió la joven con naturali dad sacando un impresionante collar de diamantes de la caja.

Bella se alegró de estar sentada. De pronto tuvo la sensación de que la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas y el estómago se le ponía del revés.

—¿Tanya?

—La novia de Edward—dijo Sabrina sentándo se a su vez tras colocar el collar sobre la mesa—. Estaban prometidos. Era un matrimonio pactado, pero parecían llevarse bien. Ella murió en un acci dente de coche acaecido tres semanas antes de la boda. Edward lo pasó muy mal.

—Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —intervino Zara.

— Perfectamente —respondió la aludida tra tando de respirar con normalidad — . ¿En qué montón quieres poner este collar?

Su pregunta surtió el efecto deseado. Rose se distrajo y comenzó a hablar de los regalos que lle vaba ya abiertos con Sabrina. Bella intentó partici par en la conversación. Asentía con la cabeza y en ocasiones añadía una palabra o dos. Incluso con siguió sonreír. Pero se sentía confundida, y bajo aquella confusión se escondía una inmensa sensa ción de dolor y traición.

Edward había amado a otra mujer. Aquella mujer había muerto y ahora él la lloraba. Por eso sólo quería a Bella para meterla en su cama. Porque ya le había entregado el corazón a otra persona.

Siempre había sospechado que no podría haber nada serio entre ellos, pero de alguna manera el hecho de darse cuenta de que Edward era completa mente inalcanzable empeoró la situación. Bella había deseado durante toda su vida ser la persona más importante del mundo para alguien. Era su fantasía más personal. Y ahora sabía que eso no le ocurriría nunca con Edward.

Hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de que deseaba secretamente que se enamorara de ella.

Bella se llevó la mano al vientre y sintió un profundo y desesperanzado vacío interior. Por mucho que estuviera pensado ocultarle lo del niño sabía que no era posible. No sólo acabaría por averiguarlo, sino que además creía que no estaba bien separarlo de su hijo. Lo que significaba que en algún momento tendría que sincerarse. Y en tonces, ¿qué ocurriría? ¿Intentaría él apartarla de su hijo? ¿Cómo iba a llegar a un acuerdo con la familia real? ¿Cómo iba a quedarse en Bahania para compartir su crianza?

Todo estaba saliendo mal. Nunca debió haber regresado. Entonces miró a Rose y vio la felicidad reflejada en su cara. Era el momento de su herma na y no podía arruinárselo. Se las tendría que arreglar para hacer frente a la semana entrante. Cuando hubiera pasado la boda ya tendría tiempo de pensar en qué hacer.

Bella se escapó corriendo a los jardines. Una vez allí sintió como si pudiera respirar de nuevo. Estaba muy dolida. Se suponía que una persona cabal tendría que haber imaginado que Edward hu biera amado a otra persona. Pero una persona ca bal tampoco habría tenido una relación con él. Se sentía como si hubiera caído en una trampa.

Y lo peor de todo era que aún lo deseaba. Y no se trataba sólo de una cuestión de cama. Aunque se le partía el corazón al saber que Edward nunca llegaría a amarla no podía evitar desear sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Bella suspiró y cruzó los jardines. Se dejó caer en un banco y, aspirando el aroma de las flores, trató de encontrar la paz en la belleza que tenía alrededor.

Si al menos hubiera algún modo de cambiar sus sentimientos o de cambiar a Edward, pensó.

Pero aunque ella fuera una princesa, que desde luego no lo era, no podría competir con una novia fallecida. Tanya sería siempre perfecta en su mente: nunca envejecería, ni estaría cansada ni de mal humor. Ninguna mujer podría competir con un fantasma.

Bella tragó saliva y se puso rápidamente de pie. Su estómago se rebelaba ante tantas emociones, tal vez ayudado por el copioso desayuno que ha bía tomado. Apenas tuvo tiempo de inclinarse an tes de vomitar.

Debido a un desafortunado ajuste en su agen da, el rey Carlisle había elegido aquel preciso mo mento para pasear por sus jardines.

Bella no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que se incorporó y él le colocó un pañuelo entre las manos.

No sabía qué hacer. Quería salir corriendo, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba llo rando desconsoladamente. No era una buena idea.

—Vamos, niña —dijo el Rey con amabilidad pasándole un brazo por los hombros para ayudarla a sentarse de nuevo en el banco—. Cuéntame qué te pasa. ¿Se trata de Rose?

—No —respondió ella secándose las mejillas con el pañuelo—. La echo mucho de menos, pero es muy feliz aquí. Ella pertenece a este lugar, su familia está aquí.

—Ésta también puede ser tu casa si tú quieres, Bella—dijo el Rey tomándola de la mano—. Eres la hermana de Rosalie. Para mí sería un honor que te quedaras en palacio, aunque también podrías vivir en la Ciudad de los Ladrones. Así estarías cerca de ella.

Bella se abrazó al anciano sin dejar de llorar. Se sentía cómoda. Su padre había muerto antes de que ella naciera, así que no había tenido la opor tunidad de conocerlo.

— Hija —dijo el Rey acariciándole el cabe llo—, ¿por qué estás tan triste? Si no me lo cuen tas no podré ayudarte.

—¿Me ha llamado hija? —preguntó Bella al zando la cabeza y parpadeando varias veces.

—Eres la hermana querida de mi hija Rose. Eso te convierte en un ser querido también para mí — aseguró tomándole la cara entre las manos—. Eres parte de la familia y deseo que seas feliz.

Bella deseó con todas sus fuerzas creerlo. Bajó la cabeza y se limpió la nariz con el pañuelo.

—Estoy... estoy embarazada.

—Ya veo —dijo el Rey sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello—. Háblame del padre. Por lo que veo no ha cumplido con su deber, porque no llevas ningún anillo de compromiso.

—Él no lo sabe —respondió ella sonriendo con tristeza—. Sé que tendré que contárselo al final, pero primero tengo que saber qué voy a hacer.

—Tienes que llegar a un acuerdo con ese cha cal del desierto —aseguró el Rey con firmeza—. Yo te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda.

Bella agradecía las palabras del monarca, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de ha cer. ¿En qué estaba pensando para contarle al pa dre de Edward que estaba embarazada? Dudaba mucho de que el rey fuera tan comprensivo si conociera la verdad.

—Por favor, no hable de esto con nadie —le rogó—. Si la gente se enterara... No me gustaría estropear la boda de Rose con esta noticia. Todo el mundo se pondría a hablar de mí.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Bella—ase guró el rey palmeándole suavemente la mano antes de ponerse en pie—. Vamos, debes retirarte a des cansar a tus aposentos. Daré orden a la cocina para que te envíen un té para asentarte el estómago.

Veinte minutos más tarde Bella estaba tumbada sobre su cama bebiendo una taza de té. La infu sión la hacía sentirse algo mejor. La dejó sobre la mesilla de noche. Tal vez con una siesta termina ría de recuperarse del todo.

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de cerrar los ojos la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Rose entró como una exhalación.

—¿Estás embarazada y ni siquiera me lo has contado?

-¿No deberías estar abriendo regalos? —le preguntó Bella en un absurdo intento de distraerla.

—¿No deberías haberme contado algo tan importante? —preguntó a su vez Bella sentándose al borde de la cama con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo siento — se disculpó Bella incorporándo se hasta apoyarse en el cabecero — . Al parecer has hablado con el Rey.

—Así es. Vino a hablar conmigo de los regalos y luego me insinuó que le habías confesado que es tabas embarazada. Pensó que yo debería saberlo, algo con lo que obviamente tú no estás de acuerdo.

Eso era lo que había conseguido por confiar en un hombre, pensó Bella con amargura. Podía sentir cómo la situación se le escapaba completamen te de control.

¿Qué más habría contado Carlisle, y qué ocurriría si Edward averiguaba la verdad?

— Y dime, ¿quién es el padre? —preguntó Rose con gesto todavía mortificado.

—Nadie que tú conozcas —respondió Bella en cogiéndose de hombros para tratar de disimular que estaba mintiendo—. Lo conocí cuando regre sé a casa después del primer viaje a Bahania.

—Es extraño que no lo hayas mencionado nin guna de las veces que hemos hablado por teléfono — aseguró Rose, que no parecía en absoluto con vencida con la explicación.

—No sabía si la cosa iría en serio o no.

— Ha ido lo suficientemente en serio como para que te quedes embarazada.

—Rose, deja de preocuparte por mí. Todo va a salir bien. El bebé y yo estaremos perfectamente. Este es tu momento. Dentro de una semana vas a celebrar una boda preciosa y no quiero que pien ses en nada más. ¿Podemos olvidar este asunto y tratar de ello cuando regreses de tu luna de miel?

—No tengo elección —respondió su hermana sacudiendo la cabeza—. Eres responsable de tu propia vida. Lo único que digo es que ojalá me lo hubieras contado.

La diferencia entre una cena formal de estado y una cena informal se apreciaba normalmente en el tamaño y en los detalles.

Bella se detuvo a la entrada del cóctel y obser vó el salón. Había flores por todas partes que otorgaban un dulce aroma y daban la sensación de estar en un jardín. La estancia estaba también re pleta de pequeñas velas blancas que ardían en los candelabros. Una inmensa multitud de gente ca minaba y charlaba. A la cena informal habían acudido doscientas personas. En aquella celebra ción en honor a los novios habría al menos cinco veces más. Todo el mundo brillaba y resplande cía, haciéndola sentirse como una prima del pue blo fuera de lugar. Una prima del pueblo muy cansada.

Llevaba dos noches sin dormir, desde que supo que el rey Carlisle le había contado a Rose lo de su embarazo. Parecía sin embargo que nadie más se había enterado, así que Bella mantenía los dedos cruzados para poder escapar de aquella situación sin demasiados problemas.

Pasó un camarero y le ofreció una copa de champán. Bella declinó la oferta y se dirigió a la barra para pedir su soda con lima.

Al menos se sentía razonablemente atractiva. Se había puesto un vestido rojo que se ajustaba a sus curvas de modo que parecía una chica de calendario de los años cuarenta. Un cinturón ancho le disimulaba el vientre, lo que no le venía nada mal. Se estaba acercando al quinto mes de embarazo y la mayor parte de su ropa ya no le entraba.

Cuando estaba a menos de cuatro metros de la barra Bella se detuvo en seco.

Edward estaba al otro lado del salón y en cuanto lo vio supo que le habían contado lo del bebé. Sus ojos esmeraldas se le clavaron sin disimulo en el vientre y la mirada acusadora que se dibujó en su rostro dejó a Bella clavada en el suelo.

Cuando comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, alto, furioso y decidido, no fue capaz de salir corriendo.

Edward la agarró del brazo y la llevó hacia el fondo del salón, donde menos gente había. Bella miró a su alrededor para ver si encontraba alguien que pudiera rescatarla, pero entonces se dio cuen ta de que no tenía sentido aplazar lo inevitable.

Edward la llevó a una pequeña alcoba y la colocó de espaldas al salón mientras que él se colocó de frente, probablemente para asegurarse de que na die los escuchaba ni los interrumpía.

— ¿Es eso cierto? —le soltó a bocajarro —. ¿Estás embarazada?

—Lo estoy —dijo cruzándose de brazos—, pero antes de que te sulfures y te pongas posesivo quiero dejar muy claro que el niño no es tuyo. Ya te dije que había alguien más en mi vida. Él es el padre.

Edward entornó visiblemente sus ojos oscuros. Parecía mirar a través de su alma.

—El niño es mío —dijo tras unos instantes sa cudiendo la cabeza—. No puedes haber estado con otro hombre después de estar conmigo.

Edward la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Bella quería mirar hacia otro lado, pero él la obli gó sin palabras a mirarlo a los ojos. Su expresión se hizo todavía más fría.

— No te equivoques —dijo suavemente car gando de amenaza cada sílaba—. La ley de Bahania no permite que ningún niño de la familia real salga del país sin el consentimiento del Rey. Por mucho que mi padre te considere una hija no le dará la espalda a su primer nieto. Si no me confie sas ahora mismo la verdad iré a contarle a mi pa dre nuestra relación. Le diré que sospecho que el niño es mío e insistiré en que te examine un médi co, y si estás de más de cuatro meses... Dímelo otra vez, Bella. Dime que el niño no es mío —le pidió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Ella esperó todo lo que pudo y entonces soltó la verdad.

—No puedo.

El primer pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Bella al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Edward fue el de salir huyendo.

Si se alejaba lo suficiente de allí nunca nadie la encontraría. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso vio cómo Edward sacudía la cabeza. Ya no sonreía.

—No creas que puedes escaparte de mí. Esta mos hablando de mi hijo. De mi heredero.

—O sea, que si tengo una niña puedo irme — aseguró Bella con amargura.

No tenía miedo de sus amenazas. Pero Edward había destruido de un plumazo todos sus sueños. En lo que él se refería no era más que un recipien te que cargaba con su heredero y no una persona con derechos.

— Soy el príncipe Edward de Bahania. Tendré un hijo varón.

— Siempre y cuando hayas tenido esta conver sación con tu esperma, Edward —respondió ella con una media sonrisa—. Y dime, ¿qué va a ocu rrir ahora? No, mejor no me lo digas: me vigilarás de cerca hasta que el niño nazca, ¿y luego qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que me eches de pa lacio?

—¿Es eso lo que piensas? —inquirió él aga rrándola de los brazos con la rabia reflejada en el rostro—. ¿Crees que te arrojaría a la calle?

—A ti no te importo. Hasta ahora sólo me que rías para que te calentara la cama. Y ahora que sa bes que estoy embarazada querrás que cuide del niño hasta que nazca. Después de eso ya no te ser viré para nada.

Edward la soltó de golpe, como si su contacto lo quemara. Caminó hasta la entrada de la alcoba y luego se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Qué concepto tan bajo tienes de mí.

—Soy realista. Lo único que quiero es conocer tus planes.

—Eres la madre de mi hijo, y serás tratada con los honores que eso merece.

—¿No pretendes que tenga a mi hijo y luego desaparezca?

—No soy un animal.

Bella no estaba muy segura de si creerlo o no, pero sus palabras le dieron esperanza. Tal vez po dría ir en busca del Rey para que repitiera delante de él aquellas palabras. Le parecía imposible po der llevar a cabo ningún tipo de proyecto conjun to como padres, pero haría todo lo que fuera nece sario para estar con su hijo.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber? —pre guntó entonces el Príncipe.

— Sí, por favor.

No tenía sed, pero necesitaba quedarse un mo mento a solas. Tenía que recuperar la compostura antes de la cena.

Edward se dirigió a la barra, pero tenía la cabeza en otra cosa. Un hijo.

Cuando su padre mencionó que Bella estaba embarazada supo de inmediato que él era el padre. Se había sentido maravillado con la noticia.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando ser padre? Tras la muerte de Tanya había dejado de lado la idea de formar una familia. Sabía que a la larga tendría que casarse y tener hijos, pero no tenía ninguna prisa en acelerar el proceso. Aquel rega lo inesperado le hacía sentirse a gusto con el mundo.

Pidió la soda con lima y regresó al sitio en el que había dejado a Bella.

La vio sentada en un sillón al lado de la pared. Parecía impresionada, como si su encuentro la hu biera dejado sin fuerzas. Edward se dio cuenta de que necesitaba descansar. Se aseguraría de que aquella noche se fuera enseguida a la cama. Tenía que estar fuerte para que su hijo creciera bien en su interior.

Ahora estaban atados, pensó Edward. Bella sería siempre la madre de su hijo.

Aquella idea debería haberlo molestado, pero no fue así. Ella tenía mu chas cualidades de las que su hijo podría aprender. Y sin embargo Bella seguía desafiándolo. Iba a ser divertido tratar de domarla.

* * *

**Edward se ha enterado de que va a ser papá jaja, veremos a ver que pasa en el siguiente capítulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son la fabulosa escritora Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco, yo solo me encargo de adaptarla.**

**Si quereis leer la historia original se llama - La princesa embarazada de Susan Mallery**

* * *

Bella había visto pilas y pilas de cartas de felicitación de todos los rincones del globo.

Había estado en la sala de los regalos y asistido al ensayo en la inmensa catedral. Pero no estaba preparada para el fastuoso acontecimiento que estaba teniendo lugar en aquellos el coro de aquella iglesia del siglo surgía la música de órgano.

Los santos de las vidrieras observaban inmóviles a los miles de invitados que asistían a la ceremonia con las manos elevadas.

Bella estaba nerviosa. Lo único que la hacía andar era tener a Sabrina delante moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la música.

Bella procuraba seguir sus pasos al tiempo que luchaba contra sus deseos de salir ó los murmullos de los invitados cuando la veían. Por suerte el ramo de flore scaía en cascada hasta las rodillas, ocultándole el vientre. No quería despertar ningún comentario aquel día.

Era la boda de Rose. Bella miró de reojo a Edward. Estaba detrás del príncipe Kardal, el marido de Sabrina. Edward no parecía interesado en mirar a la novia, que acababa de hacer su entrada en la catedral. La miraba fijamente a ella, como si quisiera poseerla con los ojos. Bella luchó contra la sensación de tristeza que la invadió. Ser posesivo no significaba estar enamorado, y cualquier sentimiento que Edward tuviera por ella se debía sólo al bebé.

Se sacudió mentalmente de la cabeza aquellos pensamientos negativos y volvió a concentrarse en su hermana. Rose parecía una princesa avanzando por el pasillo del brazo de su padre .Todo estaba resultando perfecto, tal y como su hermana se merecía. La sala de baile más amplia de palacio se había transformado en el escenario de un cuento de hadas.

Ésa fue la impresión que le causó a Bella. Miles de metros de tule bordado decoraban paredes y columnas. Las luces brillaban en torno a una cascada de agua que unos días atrás no estaba allí. Habían colocado mesas de bufé en tres paredes con suficiente comida como para alimentar a varias naciones a la vez. Una gran orquesta tocaba sin cesar. Manaba champán de las fuentes que se habían colocado a cada extremo de la mesa que le correspondía a Bella. Le había tocado sentarse al lado de Edward, sin duda por sugerencia del propio Príncipe.

Bella se las arregló para controlar sus emociones mientras brindaba por su hermana, le deseaba lo mejor y hablaba con la gente que le presentaban.

Edward se había pasado la mayor parte de la velada a su lado. Cuando Rosalie y Emmett desaparecieron para cambiarse y salir de luna de miel, el Príncipe la tomó entre sus brazos y bailó con ella.

—Creo que van a disfrutar mucho de su viaje —le susurró Edward al oído.

— Sí. Yo también lo creo. —Bella tenía la boca seca. Era consciente de que estaba hablando, pero no sentía los labios. El Rey había arreglado todo para que los recién casados pasaran varias semanas en su yate privado. Cruzarían el Mediterráneo rumbo a la costa de España, luego a la de Francia y después pondrían rumbo a Inglaterra.

Bella pasó la mirada por el salón y sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Aquél no era su mundo, ella no pertenecía a aquel lugar. No se sentía cómoda con la situación. Sintió entonces algo extraño en el vientre. El bebé se movió, o dio una vuelta, o tal vez fuera una patada. Pero fue suficiente para recordarle que estaba en juego algo más que sus deseos de pertenecer a algún lugar. Si se marchaba tendría que abandonar a su hijo y Bella estaba dispuesta a caminar por el infierno antes de hacer algo semejante. Y sin embargo le resultaba difícil ver una solución en el horizonte. ¿Cómo iban a llegar Edward y ella a un acuerdo? Estaba claro que ella tendría que vivir en Bahania, pero ¿en qué condiciones? Daba por hecho que el Príncipe tendría en mente apoyarla económicamente, pero ella se negaba.

Y sin embargo ¿quién querría darle trabajo a una antigua amante de un príncipe? Edward observó cómo desaparecía la luz de los ojos chocolates de Bella. Había comenzado la mañana llena de felicidad por su hermana, pero por alguna razón su alegría había ido desvaneciéndose durante las últimas horas hasta borrarse por completo Rosalie y Emmett se despidieron de sus invitados antes de salir. Edward aprovechó la distracción para guiar con rapidez a Bella hacia una puerta lateral que daba al ala privada de palacio.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó ella mostrando energía por primera vez en toda la noche.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar.

—Claro, qué comportamiento tan típicamente masculino —protestó ella con firmez atratando de soltarse

— . ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que a lo mejor a mí no me apetece hablar ahora?

—Es inútil —dijo Edward refiriéndose a su intento de zafarse de él y haciendo cas oomiso a su comentario

—. No pienso soltarte.

—Eso es lo que me da miedo.

Cuando llegaron a la doble puerta que daba a los aposentos privados del Príncipe, Edward disminuyó el paso para observarla. Bella se quedó mirando a las puertas como si fueran las de una prisión.

—Te prometo que no te torturaré cuando entremos — aseguró él con una sonrisa.

—No es la tortura lo que me asusta.

¿Acaso estaría recordando, como le sucedía a él, lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la última vez que estuvieron juntos en aquellas habitaciones? La pasión había explosionado entre ellos con tanta fuerza que no tuvieron más remedio que dejarse llevar por ella. Habían hecho el amor sin parar, a cada momento que podían, abrazándose el uno al otro,acariciándose, tomándose, ofreciéndose...

Él nunca había experimentado un deseo semejante. Edward abrió la puerta y dio un paso atrás para permitir que ella entrara primero. Bella lo hizo con cautela, observando a su alrededor como si quisiera comprobar que todo estaba como ella lo recordaba.

—No ha cambiado nada —reconoció.

— Si estás hablando de la decoración tienes razón. Si te refieres a otra cosa no podrías estar más equivocada. Bella cruzó el saloncito hasta llegar a las puertas que daban al balcón.

Desde allí sólo había un paseo corto hasta sus propias habitaciones. Pero no trató de escaparse. Se limitó a apoyar los dedos contra el cristal.

—Así es como se deben sentir los pájaros — murmuró

— . Pueden ver el otro lado, pero hay algo invisible que les impide salir volando.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que se acercaba a ella

—. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Una lágrima furtiva se le deslizó por la mejilla. Si lo hubiera desafiado, Edward se habría enfrentado a ella en igualdad de condiciones con la seguridad de vencer. Pero la fragilidad podía con él, sobre todo si se trataba de Bella.

Era la mujer más tentadora que jamás había conocido y aunque su belleza lo encandilaba,uno de los rasgos que encontraba más atrayentes de ella era su disposición a enfrentarse a él sin miedo.

—Cuéntame qué te pasa.

—No lo entenderías.

— Soy un hombre inteligente y con mucho mundo. Creo que seré capaz de seguirte.

Bella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Durante todos estos meses no has intentado ponerte en contacto conmigo —dijo

tragando saliva.

—. Supongo que ni siquiera pensarías en mí. Y de pronto, en cuanto descubres que estoy embarazada, te comportas como si te perteneciera. Estoy atrapada como un pájaro en una jaula. No puedo marcharme y llevarme a mi hijo y tampoco lo abandonaré. Así que aquí estoy: sin posibilidades ni vida propia a excepción de ser el recipiente que lleva a tu hijo. No es precisamente el futuro con el que yo había soñado.

Edward no supo qué asunto abordar primero, así que fue directamente al que mejor comprendía.

—Te fuiste de mi cama.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que te estoy diciendo? —preguntó Bella mirándolo fijamente.

—Yo no te pedí que te marcharas. Decidiste irte tú.

— Ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Sí, me marché sin que tú me lo pidieras. Seguro que te rompí el corazón durante una décima de segundo. ¿Y qué?

— ¿Por qué habría de premiar un comportamiento tan inadecuado tratando de localizarte?

—No soy tu adolescente rebelde. No tienes derecho a juzgar mi conducta ni a castigarme por ella —aseguró mirándolo como si fuera el hombre más estúpido de la tierra

—. ¿Y bien?

Edward no lo hubiera admitido ni bajo tortura, pero no sabía qué decirle. Por supuesto que no se había puesto en contacto con ella. En primer lugar porque sabía que regresaría para asistir a la boda de su hermana. Y en segundo lugar porque ella se había marchado. Por mucho que tratara de explicarle la gravedad de su desobediencia Bella se negaba a entenderlo.

Él la quería en su cama, para ella era un gran honor que el Príncipe la deseara. Pero aunque la había colmado de atenciones y había tratado de hacer lo mismo con regalos, Bella se había marchado. No se trataba de que la hubiera echado de menos, se dijo para sus adentros negándose a recordar la sensación de vacío que había experimentado cuando desapareció de su vida.

—No estás enjaulada como un pájaro —aseguró Edward intentando una nueva táctica —.Eres la madre de mi hijo y serás reverenciada por ello.

—Eres imposible —respondió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de girarse a mirar de nuevo por la ventana hacia el mar

—. No sé ni por qué me molesto en mantener esta conversación. Lo que quiero es irme a casa.

—Ésta es tu casa ahora —aseguró Edward acercándose hacia ella y colocándole las manos en el vientre .Bella se quedó mirando distraídamente el mar. Ojalá pudiera embarcarse como polizón en el yate en el que Rose iba a pasar la luna de miel y bajarse en España.

Aunque sin dinero ni pasaporte no iba a resultarle nada fácil. Una presión cálida y suave en el hombro desnudo la obligó a volver a la realidad. Se quedó sin respiración mientras Edward la besaba de nuevo en la piel. Su vestido no era lo suficientemente suelto como para que el Príncipe se lo hubiera deslizado por los hombros, por lo que seguro que le había bajado la cremallera mientras ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos más profundos.

¡Y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta! Edward ladeó la cabeza y se acercó aún más, mordisqueándole el cuello. Bella sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se agitaba en un escalofrío al tiempo que un deseo líquido se apoderaba de ella.

«Sólo será un segundo», se prometió a sí misma cerrando los ojos. Se dejaría llevar sólo un instante antes de apartarse y decirle que aquello era un error. Edward no le convenía en ningún aspecto, y hacer el amor con él serviría únicamente para complicar las cosas.

El Príncipe la besó en la parte de atrás del cuello con besos dulces y pequeños que le hicieron casi imposible permanecer de pie. Tal vez Edward y ella provinieran de mundos diferentes y tuvieran visiones completamente distintas de las cosas, pero estaba claro que en la cama se entendían muy bien.

«Ni lo pienses», se dijo Bella. Tenía que mantener el control. No podía arriesgarse a que le rompiera el corazón. ¿Acaso no era aquélla la razón por la que había salido huyendo la primera vez?

— Piensas demasiado —se quejó Edward al tiempo que le daba la vuelta y la atraía hacia sí

—. Puedo ver cómo tu cabeza echa humo. Deja de pensar. Sólo siente.

Antes de que a Bella se le ocurriera una respuesta indignada con la que contestarle Edward la besó en la boca.

* * *

**Siento que el siguiente capítulo sea tan corto, pero estoy a punto de tirarme por la ventana por culpa de los exámenes En cuanto se acaben volveré a hacer los capitulos de la misma largura que los anteriores.**


End file.
